


Just one more shot.

by Prettyunique



Series: Scenes I need in season 7. [3]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Alcohol, Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set at the end of episode<br/>Cops vrs Zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one more shot.

"Don't you think you've had enough."  
"Nope...do you want some?"  
"No thank you." replies Maura  
"Great more for me."

Angela walks up to them.

"Do you need me to call you a cab."  
"Yes." says Maura  
"No." replies Jane

Angela walks away.

"I'm not ready to go home."  
"I think you are."

Angela walks over again.

"5 minutes."  
"Thanks Angela."

Angela walks away.  
Jane is looking at Maura.

"What?"  
"You are gorgeous." replies Jane  
"Ok, you have definitely had enough."  
"Beautiful, always stunning and smart, totally out of my league."  
"What?"  
"I said you're cab is here." Angela replies behind them.  
"Oh right, thank you."  
"Need a hand?" asks Angela  
"No I got it."

Jane and Maura leave the dirty robber.

They arrive at Maura's place 30 minutes later.  
Jane collapses on the sofa.  
Maura helps her to remove her shoe.

"That cab driver totally thought I was you're girlfriend."

Jane smiles.

"What's so funny about that?.  
"Because there is no way that I would ever date you."  
"Oh." replies Maura  
"Um...no I mean, there is no way you would ever date me."  
"Why not?" replies Maura  
"Because you are classy, you drink wine and you always wear a dress to work."  
"Sometimes I wear pants." replies Maura  
"You know what I mean, you always look like you just came off a catwalk."

Maura leans forward...

"I'm sorry...I...sorry."  
"Maura I have a secret to tell you, two secrets. I've had a crush on you since I met you."  
"Really?" Maura smiles  
"Yea, like literally the day I met you. Secondly...I'm not really drunk."  
"You're not."  
"Maura how many drinks does it take me to get drunk?"  
"About 10 beers...oh...so,you tricked me in to making a move." replies Maura  
"Yes, are you mad?"

Maura leans forward...

"Does that answer your question?"

Jane smiles.


End file.
